Traveling Down History's Road
by LUNAR-W0LF
Summary: PM NamineAura IF I SHOULD EDIT AND REPOST THIS THANK YOU Soul and Maka are sent on a mission in Italy where evil souls are hidden inside a school they must attend. Murders have skyrocketed and many mysteries are unveiled. eventual Soul X Maka
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Soul Eater Fic so let me know how it is! I know I haven't written like anything but that's because my first two horrid fictions for Okami made me feel like all my work was just as bad as that. Anywho Thank Euregatto for being the reason I got writing again! **

**Disclaimer: Okay so if I said I owned Soul Eater and was indeed the genius who created it would you believe me? -Sweat drop- Thought so… So I don't own Soul Eater or its characters…**

"So you two will be heading to Italy and attend a school there that is suspected to have pre-Kishin activities. When you arrive someone will be waiting with two addresses; one for your apartment the other for the school; and a key to your temporary apartment." Shinigami explained, head bobbing back and forth with his words, "Please let me know what you discover there and go on patrols of the town; the townspeople have been worried over rising murders probably caused by the Pre-Kishins we're looking for. Got it all?" Asked the man as he finally stopped swaying to inspect the Meister and Weapon's faces.

The tan haired girl with pig tails nodded, "Yeah, we'll let you know when we arrive in Italy and find our apartment." Maka smiled, her pale emerald eyes glowing with excitement about going away for so long.

"Okay then; I will await your call! See ya!" called the tall black figure to the two students.

The white haired boy snorted as the partners began to leave the Death room, "We go on an extra-curricular lesson and yet Shinigami still makes us go to school? Well I can al-" Soul was cut off by Maka.

"Don't you even _think_ about skipping Soul Eater Evans! What if I discovered the Pre-Kishins? I couldn't fight them without you!" She called Maka-chopping him with that book she stores somewhere in her garb.

Soul groaned at the use of his full name, "Fine, fine. You win; I won't skip." he caved, nursing the injury to his head.

_**~ S O U L ~ E A T E R ~**_

The flight from Death City, Nevada to Rome, Italy was a very long one but the two arrived six hours longer then the ride due to the time frame there. They had left at 7:00 AM and arrived at 7:30 PM. Both desperately needed sleep.

After baggage claim and Soul almost chanting, 'This is _so _un-cool' the Demon scythe halted his repetitive whining when he spotted a man holding a sign, "Oi, Maka. Is that guy for us?" he asked pointing toward the man holding a sign reading 'Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans' in thick, bold lettering.

Maka followed his pointing finger and shrugged, "I don't know. But how many Soul Eater Evans' are out there with a Maka Albarn?" she asked him, as she walked to the man, luggage in tow.

Maka had to hold back a small fit of giggles at peoples' faces as they read the sign for them; most were pretty horrified and others glanced at it and then their head snapped back to the area in front of them, eyes wide. Did people really fear a person just by their name? Sure Soul has some strange attributes but they don't know that. They walked up to the scrawny man with sandy hair, "Ah, we're Maka and Soul." Maka said quietly to get the mans' attention.

"O-oh. Well here's your k-keys and the address." he stuttered with a thick Italian accent, dropping the keys and slip with the address written and school address on it in her hand; He then fled.

"Wow he seems just like Crona. Afraid of everyone around him." Soul said in a weary voice, as he stares after the young man who had been so eager to leave the moment they arrived. He glanced at Maka, "you ready?" he asked not waiting for a response to leave the building intending to get a cab to their apartment.

When Soul failed miserably so catch a cabbie Maka stepped forward and almost immediately a cab came to them. After placing the bags in the back the Shibusen students sat in the cab and Maka read off the address to the very tan, very fat man driving them, "Can we please get a ride to 386, Centre apartments on Marco Fano road?" she asked politely, reading off the paper.

"Yeah, if you're little boyfriend gets out and I-" Soul grit his teeth together. He was already tired, so this guy just had to go and piss him off. He didn't care that he called him Maka's boyfriend. He was tired and not putting up with this shit.

"Listen up. I'm tired, I just got off a plane I'd been on for the last six and a half hours, and now you want me to get out of this car so you can take my technician and have me get another cab? Hell no. Either you're driving both us or you're not taking either of us anywhere." Soul hissed, crimson eyes gleaming in the rearview mirror menacingly.

The mans' hard chocolate brown eyes letup as he shrugged and said, "Alrighty then. I guess that I can't pry him away from his little lady now can I?" he asked more to himself then anyone as the man drove them to their destination.

_**~ S O U L ~ E A T E R ~**_

They had finally arrived at the Centre apartments and for the forty five minute ride Soul was unusually quiet and kept a constant glare on the cabbie for the entire ride. After getting their belongings out of the trunk and the cab drove off Maka asked her partner, "Ne Soul; you okay?" she asked, worried that the man had honestly hurt Soul mentally.

The weapon nodded his head s they dragged their things inside, "I'm just tired." He reassured her with a small smile. There was a man at the desk, Soul walked up to him, "We're here to claim room 217." Soul informed the man as he dangled the key in front of him.

The attendant nodded, "It's on floor six. And your pay already covers nine months." he said returning his attention to a magazine splayed before him.

"Thank you very much." Maka gave a small bow, following Soul to the elevator. As it opened they were greeted with its' _ding_. The entered the small area and Maka pressed the button with the number six on it. Soul was still quiet, only a frown etched into his tanned features, ruby eyes not really seeing anything.

Their apartment when you first entered into the living room a small beige couch covered by a creamy blanket and a dark mahogany chair toward the far corner that melted into the caramel colored walls that stretched into the kitchen directly to the left of the door. It had a standard gray and white tile pattern on the floor of the small area. There were three doors, one leading into the sea blue bathroom, one leading into a sage green room with a single window facing outside, the bed with a tawny blanket atop it. There was also a small golden brown bureau with a mirror on it.

Then the final room had dark purple colored walls with another window, a bed set in the center of the room with a navy blue cover and a dark brown dresser. They entire house minus the kitchen and bathroom had wood flooring and a rug in the living room.

"Well I guess we can settle in later. We should head to bed and then register for the school in the morning." Maka informed Soul, assuming he wanted this room and leaving with her bags to the forest like room.

"Yeah. Sleep is cool." Soul muttered quietly, shutting his door as he stripped to his boxers in preparation for sleep. He flopped on his bed, _'Why did the Kishin souls have to act up here? Anywhere else would've been better.' _he groaned, turning on his side to look out the open window at the yellow moon; blood seeping from between it's teeth, _'This is not cool a bit.' _thought before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay! 76 Visitors and 81 hits! Chapter 2~! R&R!!! And Thank-you Lexi-Rawn, TheNextAliceOwO, and Illuminati-4 for the first reviews! feel free to ask questions! **

**Oh and I realized there is a MASSIVE language barrier but... Let's all pretend that Maka and Soul are speaking Italian or everyone else is speaking english (I mean they _are_ in Nevada so they would speak english right?)****.... =_=**

**Disclaimer: Went to court. I told the judge I owned Soul Eater; well he told me that I owned Manga and DVDs all rights go to someone who has a brilliant mind. Which is not me... But enjoy anyway!**

_**~ S O U L ~ E A T E R ~**_

Both Shibusen students awoke relatively early and almost immediately began to unpack their belongings. It wasn't a very long process so they finished in about an hour and then prepared a breakfast of pancakes and bacon.

In the middle of breakfast Maka spoke, "Soul, you've seemed down ever since we got here. Everything okay?" asked the sandy haired girl, washing dishes and placing on the rack to dry.

Soul Grinned, "I'm cool; unlike you." he snickered the last part, cocky grin being replaced with a grimace as Maka's book collided with his head. He was just being paranoid.

Maka scowled at the demon scythe, "Well we have to call back to Shinigami-sama. Then register at that school and before that go on patrol. So get ready." the Meister informed her weapon, patting his head as she went to her room to change.

Maka washed the dished and went into the bathroom, breathing on it to cause condensation and out in Shinigami's number, "Hello, hello! How's the mission Maka-chan?" asked the death god curiously.

Maka smiled at Shinigami's usual peppiness, "Well Soul and I are going to go on patrol today and then register for this school. At the end of the week we'll contact you so that we can give you a large amount of information." she explained, pulling on her white gloves.

"Ooh okay; well then I'll see you in a few days!" Shinigami waved his overized square hand.

"IS THAT MY MAKA-CHAN ON TH-" Maka waved her hand over the window before her father could attack her with worries. She sighed and continued on her daily routine.

They both brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and such and were ready for their patrol in ten minutes. Soul wore his sweatband along with his black and yellow jacket and red jeans. Maka was in her usual garb of her skirt and jacket. "Shit! Where's the school address!?" Maka panicked searching her pockets frantically for the slip of paper.

Soul chuckled, and produced the slip of paper from his back pocket, "Come on spazz, let's get going." Soul said, handing over the paper to ease the girl's fears.

_**~ S O U L ~ E A T E R ~**_

They left the apartment building and began down the street in the direction of the school; Maka was smiling as they walked down the street, keeping her senses sharp, whilst searching for a pre Kishin soul. Soul had his hood up with a bored expression on his face, eyes flicking side to side every so often looking for suspicious movement. When Maka came to a sudden pause Soul stopped, "Soul, over there!" she called, pointing at an alley across the street from them where a man had just dragged a woman into the darkness.

They bolted across the busy road, sliding across car hoods to get to the helpless woman. "Maka!" soul called, holding out his hand.

"Right!" she called, grabbing hold of his hand as he shifted into the form of a scythe. They ran into the alley where they could make out the woman's muffled screams of terror, "Demon! Let her go!" Maka yelled, twirling Soul to point at the two shadows toward the end of the alleyway.

"Help me!" the woman screamed at the top of her lungs, struggling to get out of the demon's grip. Maka quickly ran forward and before the Kishin egg could move she'd sliced it in two. Soul transformed again and grabbed the floating red soul, placing it in his mouth and eating it. Before Maka or Soul could speak the woman had ran off. Maka was confused although soul knew why; it was his looks but not the fact they were intimidating.

Maka stood up, and glanced at a poster on the wall, "Oh look Soul. They're calling this guy the world's best violinist. They are having a show this weekend. We should go." Maka said focusing on the poster with only a picture of a violin and some script below it talking about the player's accomplishments.

Soul read over it once and grimaced on the inside, "Sure. It'd be cool." Soul said hoping not to have his suspicion confirmed.

_**~ S O U L ~ E A T E R ~**_

Soon after they arrived at the school, grades ranging from first to twelfth. Maka walked up to the front desk where a skinny woman with black hair pinned up in a neat bun, "Hello how may I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"Well I believe that we were supposed to register for this school. We're Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans." Maka introduced herself and Soul.

"Oh okay, if you two could sign these you can start tomorrow. We also have two uniforms ready for you both." She said, putting a form in front of the two new students. It was followed shortly after by the uniforms.

"Here." Soul said, handing back his form to the woman and grabbing his burgundy uniform. Maka finished soon after.

"Thank you very much. We're going to inform our teachers that we'll be here tomorrow." Maka said pointing down the hallway. The forms said that they were in the same class, room 408.

She nodded, returning to her work. It was the end of the day so classes were out meaning the teachers would be discussing their work. The Shibusen students arrived at room 408. Maka reached for the handle when Soul's hand caught hers. She glanced over at him and saw him put a finger to his mouth; signaling for her to stay silent.

They could barley overhear two teachers discussion, "We're going to do it this Saturday." one male voice whispered. Maka use her Soul perception and held up two fingers and mouthed 'They're human' to the white haired weapon.

"When exactly? We have to make a point this time." came a hushed voice of a woman. _'What're they talking about?' _Maka wondered, working hard to keep her breathing very low and silent.

"We'll kill him just as the final act commences. If we kill a celebrity others will fear our powers." The man cackled, although it was muffled by the thick wooden door.

The woman laughed as well, "Think of the headlines! 'Wesley Evans; World's best violinist _murdered_ at his own performance'!" Both Maka and Soul froze. They had planned on seeing 'the world's best violinist Saturday also. That was three days from today.

Soul interrupted their conversation by rapping on the door twice. "Come in!" came a sweet voice from the woman. He opened the door and they were met with a woman dressed in a long black skirt and white dress shirt. There was no one else in the room.

"We're Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn. The two new students. We wanted to let you know that we'd be starting tomorrow." Soul introduced. Maka had said that two souls were in there and they definitely heard two distinct voices.

"Oh okay! That's great. I assume that Mrs. Bianchi has given you your uniforms and had you verify that you're our new students?" she asked with a larges smile. The name plate on her desk read, Ms. De Luca. Maka nodded, "Okay, well school begins at 7:30 and ends at 3:00 so please don't be late! I'll have you introduce yourselves to the class too."

"Thanks." Maka and Soul both said before exiting the room.

_**~ S O U L ~ E A T E R ~**_

They walked back to their apartment in silence. Upon arriving and after Maka began dinner she sat down at the small dining table across from Soul.

"So they plan to kill 'Wesley Evans' the world's greatest violinist this Saturday?" Maka asked, a scowl etched into her features.

"Yeah. But you said that those people were humans. Are they murderers, Witches, rouge Meisters or maybe under a witch's soul protect?" Soul answered with another question. Both sat in silence trying to figure out this situation.

Maka stood and attended to dinner still contemplating this assassination that was supposed to happen. Still stirring the stew she turned to Soul, "Do you think that they have some sort of power over the evil souls?" she groaned and rubbed her head furiously with her free hand.

"Keep stirring the stew or it'll burn." Soul commented from the table. The sandy haired girl jumped but continued to stir the steaming stew. "The best we can do is just go and await the attack." The weapon said hiding an immeasurable amount of stress behind a calm façade.

After dinner both teens went to their rooms to bed, their uniforms for tomorrow sitting out.

* * *

**AN: Okay so here's chapter two. It is currently 12:30 AM so I KINDA wanna go to sleep. I have chapter three written and four on the way! Anywho REVIEW PLEASE they are my muse to continue writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3... Okay so It's fillerish but you have to admit it's pretty funny.**

_**~ S O U L ~ E A T E R ~**_

Maka awoke at about 5:45 that morning. After a quick shower she put on her burgundy skirt with a white stripe near the very bottom, her white dress shirt and another burgundy tie. After throwing her towel into the small closet space beside the bathroom she noted that Soul was already up and preparing a breakfast for them. His uniform was the same accept the boys wore slacks which were burgundy in color; the same as her tie and skirt.

"Wow I didn't expect you to be up and making breakfast just yet." The girl commented as she threw her damp hair into its usual pigtails. He glanced over at her and grinned. She giggled at the fact he is almost never happy in the mornings, only sending glares.

"Well considering it's almost 6:15 yeah. 'School' starts in forty-five minutes." He replied to her earlier statement, eyes now focused on the scrambled eggs and home fries. Maka twitched. It was a half an hour walk to school and few taxis were out a time of the morning.

"Did the instructor say we needed anything?" she asked him, taking her seat at the dining table border lining the kitchen and living room. She put on her usual black boots.

Soul walked over with the two plates in hand, "Ne, I wonder how Blair's doing all alone in the house. I mean you left a note but knowing her…" The demon scythe stopped, dropping the subject entirely for his breakfast.

_**~ S O U L ~ E A T E R ~**_

"Soul-kun~! Time to get u-" Blair jumped into the teen's room to find it empty. She'd been out yesterday so she crashed at a co-workers' since it was much closer then Maka and Soul's apartment.

The cat scratched her head in confusion, glancing at the clock on the oven to be sure that she hadn't woken up late. 6:20 AM. "Maka-chan?" She asked, walking into another room across the hallway. It was also empty.

… 2 Minutes later …

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS NYA~!" Blair called frantically, searching in the trashcan for any signs of life. Opening all of the kitchens cabinets she found them to be empty as well. "WERE THEY KIDNA- Oooooo~! A note!" She mewled finding a note sitting beside the oven. She could tell it was quickly written.

_Dear Blair,_

_Soul and I have an extra-curricular lesson to Italy so we'll be away for quite some time. So please take care of the house and clean up after yourself. I'll be sure to call you every so often; I know it'll get lonely but you'll have work almost every day meaning you will only be at the house in the mornings and at night. I've already stocked the fridge with fish so you should be okay with food. If it runs low go out to the docks and buy some more from the fishermen who sell it for rather low prices._

_Shinigami-sama also told us that we should be home in about six months or more. Until then don't go crazy trying to provoke Shinigami-sama to tell you where we are in Italy since this is a very difficult mission which we don't want you to be hurt in. Also if you should get lonley then see if you can stay at a co-worker's, and Black Star is sure to intrude at somepoint or another since we won't be in school so make sure to tell him wwe are on a mission and will be home sometime or another. We'll call you at the end of every week._

_Sincerely,_

_Maka and Soul_

Blair glanced up from the note and finally noticed the mess she'd made looking for the two teens. "Oops…" she muttered, rubbing her head as she began working on the massive mess that looked like a storm had gone through the home, "I've got a lot of work to do." she sighed as she placed all of the pots and pans in their correct places trying to tidy up the house.

**AN: lol I love Blair... I was having minor writers block for the next chapter so don't hate me. I'll post the next one as soon as I'm done to repay you for making you guys think that I had put up another full length chapter. SORRY! Now review. It'll make me write faster andI can give out cookies to all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay Again sorry for the last chapter but I felt that I had to add Blair in there and was having some issues with this chapter at the time thus the reason I'm updating sooner! ^-^ Please R&R **

**DISCLAIMER: I have bought ownership of this anime; Soul Ea- WHAT THE HELL!? CODE GEASS!?!?!? So sadly I apparently do not own Soul Eater or Code Geass since I just gave it away and the store won't take trades or refunds…**

_**~S O U L ~ E A T E R ~**_

The duo arrived to the school and were apparently a part of a ninth grade classroom. They walked up to the attendant, Mrs. Bianchi, to let her know they'd arrived and probably needed a map of the school so they could get to their classes.

Mrs. Bianchi looked up from her endless pile of paperwork at the two teens she recognized to be the two new students from the day before, "Ah, good morning. I see you both made it here safely. Well here're your schedules, and maps of the school. I've already marked off the classes you'll be in. Have a good day." she beamed at them.

"Thank you very much!" Maka called over her shoulder as she and Soul make their way to room 408 where Ms. De Luca was waiting for them.

"Oh good, you're both on time." she smiled at them, "Okay since the whole class is just about here I want you to stand out here and I'll call you in, in a moment." She walked in the door, long bronze hair in a loose ponytail.

They could hear her talking to the class, "Okay, as of today we have two new students. They're also not from Italy so help them out some if they get lost. Okay please enter and introduce yourselves!" she called in a sweet voice. Both scoffed at the fact they knew she was hiding under a guise of a school teacher.

Maka opened the door and noticed how large the room actually was; moreover how many students were in here, "Okay please tell the class your names and something about yourselves.

Maka stepped forward first since she knew Soul dreaded any kind of social interaction, "Uh… My name Is Maka Albarn and I like to read." she said it almost as a question, but her green eyes stayed firm.

When Maka stepped back Soul hesitated as he began to move forward, he put his hands in his pockets; to Maka it was a sure sign he was nervous, "My name's Soul Eater Evans. I play basketball." he informed them uninterestedly. The chatter began after both had finished.

"Okay now I want everyone to introduce yourselves." Ms. De Luca declared since, unbeknownst to the students, she didn't have a lesson prepared. Every one of the students seemed to have groaned.

A tall dark skinned boy stood up, "Kamau Sarr." the nervous boy said sheepishly since no one else had stood yet.

Then a small girl with short fiery red stood with a smile, "I'm Phebe Basile, pleased to meet you both." she almost cheered to them. Very outspoken.

"The name's Enzo Orgogliosi." a well built boy said from his seat, raising his hand. He had short brown hair spiked at the front.

More and more names came at the two which confused them both immensely. Soul stopped paying attention at Enzo Orgoglassi or something along those lines while Maka attempted to comprehend too many, long confusing names.

Only ten minutes later did the entire class introduce themselves, even if the last few were very reluctant to even speak. Ms. De Luca looked down at a paper, "Okay since Maka and Soul Eater need to get to know you guys you'll have free period to talk. Keep it down though." scolded the teacher lightly before sitting at her desk. Maka and Soul sat in the open seats that were available.

They didn't want to split too far apart if someone attacked them. So Maka ended up in the front row beside the girl Phebe and beside the isle way for a swift getaway and Soul ended up two rows behind her beside Enzo and Kamau. Phebe began to talk to Maka, "So, Maka where're you from?" she asked, adjusting the square glasses on her face. They reminded her of Yumi Azusa's.

"Well I'm from America, Italy is very nice compared to where I was." she commented trying to act friendly.

"Really? I never thought much of this place; but it's probably because I've lived here all my life. Anyway who's that guy anyway? Do you know him? He seems scary with his white hair, red eyes, and what are they; fangs?" Phebe asked her, jeez she was a chatterbox.

"Yeah, Soul and I came here together since his family abandoned him and mine are divorced. But no Soul's not really scary once you get to know him he's very funny." Maka explained, not actually going too far off the story for either of them. Soul left his family when he learned he was a weapon but that's all Shinigami-sama would tell her. Then her parents were divorced, her mom left but her dad was far too overprotective so she tried to stay away.

"That's sad. But Soul seems so detached. Like he's expecting something to happen." Phebe mumbled, glancing up at the white-haired boy who stared off into space, but seeming to hold a conversation with Kamau and Enzo.

"So is Soul Eater a nickname or something? It seems really strange as far as names go." Kamau asked, slouching in his chair and propping himself up with his elbows.

Soul shook his head, "Nope; Soul Eater is my name." he sighed, Maka was far too relaxed and not at all weary of any students. Any one of then could be a pre-Kishin soul. But she was just laughing and having fun without using her soul perception.

"You wanna hang with us, Soul?" Enzo asked, a grin plastered to his pale features.

Soul shrugged, "Sure." He had to meet them somehow to notice anything strange going on within the class.

_**~ S O U L ~ E A T E R ~**_

Next class Maka had Phys. Ed. She noticed a few familiar faces from the previous English class, and Phebe had become a close friend who had almost every class with her meaning she could be Maka's guide to the majority of her classes. She'd also befriended Ugo Falco, a tenth grade student who was very athletic but not cocky like most jocks. Then Pino Janne another ninth grader she met at the horse stables.

Soul had European History class after English. He didn't pay attention to how many people were in his last class; he only noted which ones seemed suspicious. He tried to stay secluded from the others. Apparently he only had three out of seven classes with Kamau and Enzo. While he had four with Maka. He sighed at the end of the class grabbing the few books he'd been given by the teachers, "I'd so prefer to be at Shibusen right now." He muttered darkly, exiting the class and heading to Genetics class he had with Maka and Enzo.

_**~ S O U L ~ E A T E R ~**_

Finally at the end of the day Maka and Soul returned to the apartment with the day's homework, "After this we have to go out on a patrol of the area. We're already up to 67 souls so we need to try and find as many as possible. Hell; there may even be a witch here considering those two humans were talking about killing someone." Soul said, sitting down at the couch to begin the bit of homework he was assigned; Maka had already begun her own.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm just about finished so I'll go and call for the two tickets on Saturday to Wesley Evans' performance." Maka said with a stretch and scribbling a few more notes down before getting up and traveling to the phone so she could call the ticket master's number that she'd written down after noticing the poster.

Maka dialed the number and listened to the ringing until a man answered the other end of the phone, "Hello, this is the ticket central; how may I help you?" he asked boredly.

"Well I'd like to know the price of two tickets to this coming Saturday's violinist's performance." Maka stated, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water for herself and also Soul.

"Well the tickets range from $30 to $80. It depends on where you would like to sit." the man explained as Maka brought the glass to a hard at work Soul.

Maka contemplated a moment; they'd need to be close to the front but not so close as the assassins would most likely have someone up there, "Well where would a $50 ticket put me?" she asked feeling $100 is pretty good for two tickets to the 'world's best violinist'.

There was a 'Hmm' from the other end and a bit of shuffling, "Well that's about row ten and average price. Would you like to reserve seats?" he asked after a few moments.

"Yes, if possible can we have two seats preferably beside the isle?" she requested in sweet voice, sipping her water.

"Okay, we will have your seats reserved for row ten seats M and N right in the center beside the isle way. You'll pay when you arrive." came the reply from the man after a scribbling noise.

"Thank you very much for your help." the Meister grinned, she'd love to hear this music but hadn't forgotten about the threat Wesley Evans was in. "Oi, Soul. We have seats for Saturday beside the main isle way for easy access to the stage." She informed the Demon Scythe, reading his work over his shoulder, she pointed at one of the questions, "That's wrong, it's C, not A." Maka corrected Soul with a giggle.

Soul groaned, "Why can't we just have the easy stuff about Soul Resonance percentages and shit? I don't get this!" He threw down his pencil in frustration as he attempted to figure out the not very complicated math problem.

Maka rolled her green orbs at his dilemma, picking up her papers so he couldn't copy down her answers, "You'll figure it out." she gave him a light tap on the head with her textbook as a mock 'Maka-chop'.

"So uncool." he growled finally finishing his work so they could go out on patrol.

**AN: Okay R&R Reviews will be turned into Soul and Maka plushies for you guys! So review since I'm so lonely with school starting and all… But soccer makes evrything all better! Oh and I'm really sorry I have some bad news for you guys... Here goes... I won't be updating as fast now because I have school Monday through Friday, babysitting right after school Tuesday through Thursday, cello lessonsforan hour after school on Mondays, and then soccer mixed in with all this... So I'll try and update every week or week and a half since I'm so busy. I guess I should take my laptop with when babysitting so I can work there while helping the brats... Well you're reviews will make my day!**


End file.
